Rock My World
by rockergirl69
Summary: Spencer Carlin's singing career is rapidly falling. Meeting a certain rock star could be just what she needs... ROCK STORY! RATED M FOR LANGUAGE AND SEXUAL CONTENT!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** New Writer. New Story. Here's the intro to it. Rated M for language and sexual content.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own shit. Just my ideas.

**Rock My World**

**Chapter One: Good Idea**

"No way! I'm not doing that!"

"I didn't say you have to. It's an option but you need to face the facts here Spencer."

"And what are these facts huh?!"

"You're not making enough sales like we thought you would," he explains.

"It's just a rough patch right now," I scoff in disbelief.

"You haven't written a number one hit in almost a year."

"Bullshit I've written songs," I argue.

"Yes…but they're not…"

"Good enough?!"

"I didn't say they weren't good. We just need something great. We need a new record."

"Well it's not happening. I'm a solo artist!"

"Listen. All we need is one good record and we're back in. A collaboration with another popular artist can make this happen! I've been shooting ideas back n' forth with a bunch of big companies and I think this will be good for you."

"It's a bullshit publicity stunt!"

"In a way yeah. But this is good publicity. A collaboration record is a good idea."

"I'd be a fucking sell out," I tell him.

"At least meet them! This could be your last shot here! Do you really want to throw all of your hard work away because of your pride? Besides, I don't know who this artist is but what they did tell me is she's sold millions of CDs and has had more number one hit singles than you can count on your hand. At least meet with her and her people."

"…fine…but nothing's agreed on yet."

"Whoooo! I'm tellin' you Spence babe this is just what we need! I've got to head out and tell them when we want to meet," he explains excitedly, running around the office gathering a bunch of things.

"Ugghhh yeah yeah don't call me babe. The things I let you drag me into…"

"Just looking out for my favorite client."

"You're only client," I correct.

"And as your _best friend_ I'm honored to have you as my only and number one client. You love me," he shouts happily as he heads out the door.

"Unfortunately," I sigh, as the door shuts behind him, leaving me alone in the office.

Who was this artist? Was she really that good? Or is Lucas over exaggerating again? It wouldn't be the first time.

**LJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJ**

"You excited," Lucas asks, holding the door to the conference room open for me.

Truthfully I was nervous as all hell.

"I don't know. Do you really think this is a good idea?"

"I know it is," he answers with great conviction.

I look around the empty conference room, happy that we're the first ones here.

"Let's just get this over with."

"Relax Spence. It'll all work out, you'll see. Just take a seat-."

"Sorry we're late," a man in a business suit interrupts.

He's rather short. The two huge body guards behind him just tower over his tiny figure.

"It's okay, we just got here," Lucas responds, politely holding his hand out.

They shake hands and the man grins at me.

"We're honored to share this opportunity with you," he says, looking straight into my eyes.

"Well I never agreed to-."

Lucas quickly cuts me off with an elbow to my side.

"We are too," Luke finishes for me.

The business man turns to the two bulky men and motions for them to leave the room. They move aside and I quickly spot the "artist" I'm supposed to be working with. She's in dark skinny blue jeans with a black thin jacket. The hood's up and there's a pair of black shades covering her eyes. Obviously she must've had to sneak in here. And the two body guards? Who the heck is this chick?

She unzips her jacket, pulls down her hood and removes the shades. No fucking way…

"This is Ashley Davies," the man introduces her happily.

Ashley grins, showing off a perfect white smile. Her brown eyes lock with my blue ones.

"Wow," I chuckle lightly.

"Ahh so you've heard of Miss Davies," he says proudly.

"Yeah…I know the cunt," I respond, punching her in the face and effectively busting open her lip.

She stumbles backwards but manages to keep her balance. Ashley spits blood on the floor and glares at me.

"Still have that right hook Spence," she smirks smugly, wiping at the dripping blood on her now gashed lip.

"Don't fucking call me that!"

I charge at her only to be pulled back by the two large men.

"Is this a fucking joke?! Get the fuck off me," I scream out in anger.

The body guards begin to pull me back. I use their height as an advantage and lift myself off the ground throwing kicks at Ashley. A few connect with her but she ends up grabbing my ankles and pushing them off to the side causing me to lose my balance.

The guards were literally dragging me out of the room as I struggled to get away and continue my assault on Ashley.

"That bitch is the one who fucked up my career in the first place," I screamed, as I was escorted out of the room.

**Author's Note:** Tell me what you think so I know if it's worth continuing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Rock My World**

**Chapter Two: Smile**

**Author's Note: **Appreciate the positive feedback. Here's chapter two. Enjoy.

The guards bring me into an empty room and roughly set me in a chair. Lucas bursts through the doors, his eyes full of shock and concern.

"What the fuck Lucas?!"

"I swear I didn't know it was her!"

"How the fuck wouldn't you know," I scream.

The two men continue to tower over me and keep me seated in the chair. I shove one of them with my hands, hardly getting any results.

"Get the fuck away from me!"

"We're here to protect Miss Davies. If something or someone attempts to inflict injury to her well-being it's our job to intervene," one of them speaks up.

"I don't give a fuck! Get the fuck away from me now!"

"Please let her go. I give my word she'll stay in control," Lucas pipes in.

The same man who spoke before gives Lucas a hard stare.

"She will be restrained if she makes any more threats to Miss Davies, understood?"

"Yes sir, thank you."

They step away and eye me cautiously for a few moments before they finally leave the room.

"Spence I-."

"You fucking what?!"

"I swear on my life I didn't know Ashley was who we were supposed to meet with!"

"Luke how could you do that to me?! You know what I went through! All of this shit is because of her! She ruined everything I ever worked for! You know that!"

I can feel angry tears forming in my eyes but I hold them back.

"Do you honestly think I would do that to you?"

I pause for a moment. I can hear his words are laced with pain and confusion. Instead of replying I simply look away from him. After a few seconds I feel his rough hand clasp itself around one of my wrists, my eyes immediately return to his.

"We've been best friends since elementary, you know I wouldn't do something like that to you. Especially after everything that's happened."

"What's going on then?"

"I don't really know, but I'm going to go and find out. I think it's best if you wait here though."

"Okay," I sigh.

As I sit there in silence my mind wanders to the first time I met Ashley Davies.

**LJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJ**

"_Hey could you get a photo of us!" _

_Lucas tosses his phone to a random stranger who nearly drops it on the cement. The man stands there dumbfounded but sighs and motions for us to hurry up and pose._

"_Oh my god Luke this is so stupid! Come on," I giggle, as he wraps his arm around me and pulls me closer. _

_He plasters a goofy grin on his face and holds the piece sign up with his other hand._

"_We've got to document this whole day! It's the day when everything changes! I can feel it!"_

"_It's just a meeting," I chuckle._

"_With Ashley Davies' people! The Ashley Davies!"_

_I roll my eyes at him but can't help the small smile forming on my lips._

"_Do you want the picture taken or not," the stranger snarls._

"_Not really," I mumble._

"_Cheese," Luke yells cheerfully._

_I smile anyways, and the man snaps the photo. He grumpily hands the phone back then hurriedly heads into Davies' Music Production._

"_Ready Spence?"_

"_Sure," I smile happily. Deep down beyond excited for this opportunity._

_We step into the building and walk straight up to the greeting desk._

"_Hello. Can I help you," the lady at the desk asks without looking up._

"_Hi I'm Lucas. We have a meeting with Mr. Jacob Causewell."_

"_Oh," she answers, her interest peaked._

"_Yes," Luke grins._

"_Follow me." _

_She leads us to the elevator and has us step inside._

"_It'll be on the 49th floor, good luck," she smiles._

_The doors shut and I release the breath I didn't know I was holding in._

"_Weird huh," I say._

"_Yeah…exciting though right?"_

_I grin and nod my head in agreement._

_After what seems like forever we finally make it to the 49th floor. As soon as the doors open we're greeted by a friendly smiling face._

"_Hi I'm Jane. I'm here to lead you two to the meeting room. Is there anything I can get you guys?"_

"_Well actually…is there any way I could use the restroom before we start," I inquire._

_Her smile falters a little._

"_Our bathrooms on the 40th-49th floor are under reconstruction right now. Mr. Causewell is a very busy man so we don't really have time to take you back down, but I suppose you can use the 50th floor bathroom."_

"_Thanks I'll hurry."_

"_You're going to turn right at the first hallway you come across, and it'll be the fifth door on the left," she explains._

_I step into the elevator and press 50. The doors open and the top floor is simply massive. I follow the instructions I was given but I still can't find the restroom. It feels like I've been wandering forever. At this point I just want to get back to the lower floor but I can't even find the stupid elevator._

_All of the sudden I run into something. I can hear a bunch of things clatter to the floor. I open my eyes to find I'm surrounded by sheet music and folders. I slowly start to look up, and that's when I confirm I definitely ran into a person. I can't look up past the skinny jean clad knees, out of embarrassment. So I quickly scramble around on the floor, picking up the most likely important papers._

"_I'm so so so so sooooo sorry. See I have an important meeting on the 49th floor but I really had to pee and I didn't want to experience a potentially important moment of my life with a bladder full of pee so I asked to pee, but then the lady said like all the bathrooms are under construction and that this floor had the closest potty. I've been searching for like ever for the stupid bathroom and oh my god I want to pee my pants right now and-."_

"_Hey, what's your name?"_

_I halted all my movements to look up at the face of the sweet voice._

"_Oh shit," I gasp._

"_That's a really shitty name," she chuckles, showing off a perfect smile._

"_Ashley Davies," I whisper._

"_Hmmm that's my name too," Ashley says, with a playful grin sprawled across her lips._

"_I'm so sorry I didn't mean to-," I begin._

"_It's okay. So your name," she cuts me off, still grinning._

"_I'm Spencer," I answer in a hoarse voice._

"_Spencer Carlin?"_

_My jaw drops and my eyes widen. Ashley Davies knows my fricken name?_

"_You know my name," I state, in disbelief._

"_I want to sign you."_

_Holy fucking shit!_

_I look around the room, finding this situation beyond unreal._

"_Wha- what?! You haven't even heard me sing though."_

_She points to the floor with a smirk. My eyes fall to a CD case on the floor that reads "Spencer Carlin". That's my CD!_

"_You have an amazing voice. Will you sign with my company?"_

"_I uh…"_

_This is so unreal._

"_You have incredible talent and I can promise you that it won't be wasted here. I'll personally work with you to ensure the best outcome for you. I honestly believe that you won't get an opportunity like this anywhere else and since I'm being honest I want you for myself. Talent like yours is rare. I think it'd be wasted if you signed with anyone else."_

_She wants me for herself?!_

"_Uhhh…"_

_I can't even form the words._

"_Please? I really want you to sign but I've never been good at begging," she chuckles somewhat nervously._

"…"

"_Sooo…will you sign?"_

_I nod my head unable to speak._

_Her nerves visibly leave her body and are replaced with that confident smile._

"_Let's go draw up a contract in my office."_

_I trail behind Ashley, trying to form together in my head everything that just happened. _

_When we arrive in her office I'm not disappointed. It's beautiful. Her records lining the walls and a great view of the world below. Everything you'd imagine a big shots office to be like._

"_It's beautiful," I whisper breathlessly._

"_Thank you. I designed it," she smirks, looking over her shoulder._

_She sits down in her leather office chair and motions for me to take a seat on the opposite side of the desk. I'm surprised to see a written contract already typed up on the desk. Ashley slides it over to me. I start to read the contract and quickly begin to realize this contract directly pertains to me._

"_You already had a contract drawn up," I asked, beyond confused._

"_I had this made earlier today. I knew I wanted you as soon as I heard you," she shrugs._

_So far Ashley seems very up front about what she wants, and doesn't seem the least bit bothered by that fact. She's a very direct person. With that knowledge I decide to sign it without having Luke look over it. She doesn't play games. And I already read through it. A year contract. Everything sounds more than fair. There's even a way out if I'm not satisfied._

"_Ready," Ashley inquires, holding out a fancy pen._

_I take a deep breath and grasp the pen between my fingers._

"_Is this real?"_

"_Completely and then some," she beams._

_I take a deep breath and quickly sign my full name._

_I drop the pen on the desk and exhale shakily._

"_Welcome to Davies' Music Production," she holds out her hand, with a brilliant smile on her face._

"_You smile a lot," I point out._

"_Only at the ones who sign with my company."_

_I grab her hand in mine. I can't help but return a goofy grin. Her smile's so contagious._

_We sit there holding hands in content silence when a thought crosses my mind._

"_Oh shit!"_

"_What," Ashley jumps, startled._

"_I'm late for my meeting," I frown._

_Warm laughter fills my ears._

"_I think it's okay," she snickers._

"_My manager's going to be pissed that I just signed a contract without him."_

_She rises from her seat and opens a small fridge on the floor, pulling out a large bottle of champagne._

"_Let's go celebrate then."_

**LJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLLJLJLJLJLLJLJLJLJLJLLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJ**

"_Spencer where the hell have you been?! Our meeting was over an hour ago," Lucas tells me, irritated._

"_Sorry. That was my fault."_

_Luke's eyes bug out of his head. It's pretty funny, but I'm sure I looked the same when I met Ashley Davies._

"_Oh my god it's Ashley Davies!"_

"_This your manager," she asks me._

"_Mmmhmm."_

_She walks up to him and hands him the contract in one of his hands and the champagne in the other. He's beyond confused. His eyes scan the paper. He literally drops the champagne and Ashley almost falls to the floor trying to catch it. Luke runs over to me, throwing me into the air with his arm around me._

"_Oh yeah yeah yeah! We gooooot signed! Oh yeah yeah yeah," he dances._

"_Luke put me down," I laugh loudly at his antics._

"_We didn't even have a meeting! I'm completely confused, but we're signed! I must be the best manager ever," he jumps up and down._

_I wrap my arms around his shoulders giving him a tight hug. He's worked his ass off to get us to this point. Most days it's been him who keeps us going. It's all finally coming together. And I have Lucas to thank for all that._

_He finally sets me down then yanks on my arm, pulling me towards Ashley. He yanks on her arm too, almost causing the champagne bottle to break…again._

_Ash and I are pressed against Luke's sides._

"_Photo time," Lucas pulls out his phone._

"_Jane where the fuck are they?! I had to cancel 4 meetings for this," an angry voice yells._

_Jane appears before us along with a man in a tow behind her._

_He's young, probably just a little older than Ashley, and she's only in her 20's. He's dressed up in an expensive suit, and even more expensive shoes. He's lean, tall, muscular, slick black hair, with green intense eyes. He's very handsome to say the least. But the livid expression on his face is masking his beautiful features._

"_Jane! There you are! You get in here too girl," Lucas tells her, excitedly._

_He pulls Jane into the shot and throws his phone at the handsome stranger._

"_Will you take a pic sir?"_

_The striking man scowls at Luke._

"_Do you have any idea who I am," the man barks._

"_Mr. Causewell, this is them," Jane quickly interrupts._

_Mr. Causewell's face softens, but a tight yet subtle frown forms on his lips when his eyes land on Ashley._

"_My apologies…but I have another meeting. I hope you understand," he replies, tossing the phone back._

_He turns his back to us and begins to walk away. That's Mr. Causewell, the dude we were supposed to meet with? Not even a hello?_

"_Jacob," Ashley calls out._

_He just barely glances over his shoulder at her._

"_Hmm?"_

"_Meet me in my office later. I want to have a word with you," Ashley says._

_He quirks an eyebrow curiously, but nods his head in agreement then quickly disappears around the corner._

_Jacob Causewell. What a weird dude._

"_I don't mind snapping the photo," Jane hastily interjects._

"_Oh…sure," Luke hands her the phone, probably just as confused as me._

"_Smile," she tells us sweetly._

_We all smile and she takes the photo._

"_It was nice meeting you all. Congratulations on the contract, but I must go help Mr. Causewell with his next meeting. Goodbye now," she tells us politely. _

_Jane leaves and Ashley properly introduces herself to Lucas._

"_I'm looking forward to working with the both of you," she says._

"_Us too. It's an honor. Uh Miss Davies? Do you mind taking a photo with Spencer," Luke asks politely._

"_Call me Ashley," she smiles._

"_Oh okay."_

"_And no, I don't mind," she looks me directly in the eyes._

_She hooks her arm around my shoulders, pulling me into her soft yet firm body. The cold champagne bottle is resting on my chest and part of Ashley's front is pressed into mine. Nervously, I loosely wrap my arm around her waist._

"_Smile guys," Luke grins._

_Ashley's already smiling of course. She squeezes me gently as he captures the photo. She turns her head to me, still holding onto me, and she holds out her empty hand. I glance at her hand for a quick second then return my gaze to her face when she begins to speak._

"_I can't wait to work with you Spencer Carlin," she rasps out._

"_Me neither," I connect our hands once more._

**Author's Note:** Again, feedback really helps.


	3. Chapter 3

**Rock My World**

**Chapter Three: Let Me See**

**Author's Note: **Thanks for all the reviews guys. Hope you like the chapter.

It feels weird thinking about Ashley. I haven't really thought about her this thoroughly in a while. Seeing her like this…thinking about her like this…it's brought back so many memories. Like the last night I actually considered her a friend. It was almost a complete year after she first signed me…

_**11 AND ½ MONTHS LATER FROM THE FIRST DAY I SIGNED**_

"_I don't know about this Ash. The club's not really my scene."_

"_You'll love it, trust me. We've got to celebrate your first album coming out tomorrow. Oh and let's not forget thanks to a little leak your song's officially number one on the charts. That's never happened! Who knew a leak like that could be a good thing," Ash smirks._

"_I'm still not happy about that leak. Did you ever find out who it was?"_

"_No, but who cares? You're a hit babe," she smirks._

_The way "babe" just easily rolled off her tongue, makes me shiver. I nudge her shoulder playfully, and roll my eyes._

"_Oh god there they go flirting again," a voice snickers._

"_Says the girl all over my best friend," I remark to her._

_Kyla shrugs and plants a kiss on Luke's lips, resulting in cameras flashing like crazy in the distance._

"_Ahhhh," I squeal._

_Ashley waves and smiles at the paparazzi before turning her back to them,_

"_Spence you can't scream every time someone takes your pic," Ashley giggles._

"_You're used to it, I'm not! I feel like I'm getting caught in the middle of a drug raid or something," I admit._

_It's like a bunch of police lights going off. Makes me feel like something's about to go down._

"_You've gotta be on drugs to be in a drug bust. You're too sweet and pretty to be a drug lord," she tells me._

_My cheeks turn red at her comment. It was a joke but she did just call me sweet and pretty._

"_There they go again Luke," Kyla chimes in._

_I smile at the cute pair. They make a great couple. I've never seen Luke so happy. Kyla is Ashley's sister, well half-sister, and they just so happen to work with each other. When Luke met her I swear it was love at first sight. He was a mess, and literally all over the place. He fell so hard for Kyla. And she fell for him too. She's such a sweet girl. I know she'd never intentionally hurt him. Lucas could never hurt her either. They're truly perfect for each other. Luke always jokes around that Ash and I should date._

_My eyes land on Ashley at the thought of her and I. They rake over her gorgeous body. The skin tight short jean skirt, studded belt, black heels, a tight black rocker tee, along with her black shades. She really dressed the rock star part, and owned it even better. Damn she looked good…_

_I look down at my own clothes. A tight white v-neck, torn light blue skinny jeans in my Jays. Oh yeah…compared to her I looked like a virtuous librarian._

_I look back to her unable to get the image of Ashley outta my head._

"_See something you like," Ashley seductively whispers into my ear._

_Startled by her words I jump, completely caught off guard. I quickly pull away when I realize how close she is to me. She has her shades pulled down on her nose, showing off her sexy eyeshadow and giving me this enticing stare._

"_Wha-what?! Come on guys! I want to see this club," I fumble out, embarrassed._

"_I thought it wasn't your scene," Lucas points out._

"_What?! I was just joking! Let's go!"_

"_We can't Spencer, look at that line," Luke motions towards the never ending line of people._

"_I got this," Ashley struts to the front of the line._

_I watch Kyla sigh and roll her eyes._

"_She's always showing off," Kyla says._

"_Hey guys! Do you mind if me and my friends cut," Ashley shouts to the crowd. _

_They erupt in screams and cheers. They all chant her name and start going completely crazy. It's ridiculous._

_Ashley shoots us that trademark smirk and waves for us to follow. We step into the club and more cheering explodes. Not just her name, my name too._

"_Oh man I need a shot," I gasp. _

_I grab Luke's arm and pull him over to the bar with me._

"_Shots please," I demand, hitting the counter._

_Lucas laughs hysterically at me._

"_I forgot that it's your first time in a club. You found the bar okay though," he chuckles._

"_This is insane," I motion to everything around me._

_It's completely dark except for the various lights flashing all over the place. It's loud as fuck! I can feel the beat in my chest. And there's swarms…masses of people everywhere! It's so crowded!_

_The bar tender sets 5 shots on the counter._

"_That'll be- oh nevermind it's on the house," he says, once he gets a good look at me._

_I quickly down three shots. The alcohol burns my throat but the alcohol isn't unwelcomed. I feel a hand on my hip, a pressure on my back, then a whisper in my ear,_

"_Slow down there, we're just getting started."_

_I turn so I'm face to face with Ashley. The alcohol immediately takes effect in my system. I don't even disguise my eyes trailing up and down her body. She bites her bottom lip and shoots me a naughty grin. Her hot body presses into mine even more as she reaches for the remaining shots. Quickly she downs them, and returns her gaze to me. We're literally inches apart. _

_Feeling bold I place my palm flat on her hip, and allow my fingers to play with the skin peeking out. Her eyes blissfully shut for a split second. When they open I can't recall if they were this dark before or if it's just the shady club making them appear this way._

"_Still here guys," Luke interrupts._

"_Bring a few shots and a bottle to my regular table," Ashley tells the bar tender._

_Ashley tightly grabs my hand and tells Luke and I to follow. As we walk through the crowd of swarming people I notice how she protectively keeps me close and it turns me on._

_We approach a closed off area and I quickly spot Kyla sitting on one of the couches._

"_There's my boyfriend," she calls out happily._

_He plops down next to her, giving her a sweet kiss. Ashley sits down in a single sitting seat so I decide to sit in the empty one. Instead I'm jerked back by two strong hands. I land in her lap and fall into her soft form, causing us both to burst out in laughter. Her arm quickly slithers around my waste to hold me still._

"_Shots!"_

_We all grab a shot glass and hold it in the air._

"_To Spencer Carlin's new album and song hitting number one without even being released yet," Ashley cheers._

_A few people in the crowd overhear and soon every single person in the club is toasting and cheering._

_A couple hours later we all have more than a good buzz._

"_I wanna dance baby," Kyla tells Luke._

"_Alright babe," he agrees._

_She cheerfully rises off the couch and leads him to the dancefloor, immediately pressing her back to his front. He grabs her hips and sways along to the dirty music with her._

"_Get it Ky," Ashley cheers._

_They're dancing a little too dirty so I have to look away because it's way too weird. Ashley giggles at me. She pulls me fully back into her, both her arms around my waist. I can feel her lips grazing my earlobe._

"_Wanna dance," she rasps out._

_Tingles spread throughout my stomach as I think about Ashley grinding her ass into me._

"_Umm I…"_

"_I'll go easy on you."_

_Her hand lands on my upper thigh, she starts slowly rubbing her fingers back and forth. Oh fuck…_

"_I can't um…"_

"_You can't what," she trails her fingers higher up my thigh._

"_Umm uh I can't like club dance," I force out._

_It really was the truth. I didn't know how to grind._

_Her fingers stop moving and she chuckles loudly._

"_I'm serious," I pout._

"_Alright come on then."_

"_What?"_

"_I'm gonna show you how," she replies in a husky voice._

_She pushes on the outsides of my thighs gently, softly telling me to get up._

"_But Ash," I start._

"_Yeah babe?"_

_I shiver once more at the name. It sounds so natural when she says it._

"_What about the cameras and stuff?"_

"_What about it?"_

"_I don't want them taking pictures of my horrible dancing!"_

"_Spence you've hung out with me all night and you've been on my lap all night. You know there's gonna be something in the tabloids about it," she laughs._

_She did have a point. There always was something in the paper or on the news even if there really was nothing. But this here. This was something. She knew that too._

"_Still…"_

"_Alright alright," she rises to her feet, holding me up till I gain my balance on the floor._

"_Follow me," she says._

_She takes me through a beaded doorway behind the couches. It's completely secluded. A small separate dance floor with its own little fun lights. The music is still just as loud. And the only way out is back through the beaded doorway. It's small compared to the main dance floor but the room is still pretty huge._

"_How's this?"_

"_This is so cool!"_

"_Sooo you wanna dance now," she makes her way towards me, swaying a little as Usher's Lemme See comes on._

"_I…" I try to swallow my nerves, as she inches closer._

"_It's okay," she whispers, centimeters from my lips._

_She presses her front lightly into me and bucks her hips forward gently. I shudder and she smirks._

"_You like that," she teases._

_Hesitantly, I nod._

"_I know something you'll like even better."_

_She does a complete 180, and next thing I know her ass is pressed against the front of my jeans, and my breasts are pressed into her back. Her perfect round ass begins grinding steadily with the music into me._

"_Oh my god," I mouth._

_With her right hand she places my left hand on her left hip, then she grabs my right wrist. She uses our hands to push her shirt up just below her breasts, showing off her midriff. The movements force me to feel her taut sexy abs. Her fingers move to the back of my hand and she forces me to flatten my hand against her soft yet rock hard stomach. When my palm is flat on her midriff she returns her hand to being wrapped around my wrist. I'm so shy and nervous that I don't dare move my hand. I think she senses my thoughts because she starts to move my hand against her body. Higher and higher our hands moves till the tips of my fingers can feel her lacy bra._

"_Fuck," I mutter._

_Then suddenly our hands drop. I think I said something wrong…that is until my hand is on her hip, and partially on her jean skirt. With her left arm she hooks it around my neck. Grabbing ahold of my head she forces my chin onto her right shoulder. She cranks her neck to the left so I have more comfortable room. She grabs a handful of hair, not painfully, and pushes my head down onto her shoulder even more so I have no choice but to look down at her body and watch every single movement and every little thing she's doing to me. I can feel myself getting wet from the way her body's moving against mine…_

_I get a little brave and move my fingers onto her jean skirt button. She doesn't pull away. Instead she bucks upwards, giving me more confidence. And with that confidence I dip just my fingertips under the waistband of that sexy little skirt. I can feel her lacy underwear that I just know has to match the bra she's wearing._

"_I've been anticipating, what you would do to me…what you gon' do to me?" She sings along with the lyrics._

_Her hand pushes my fingers down more. My knuckles are centimeters from being under her waistband. I'm the one keeping them from going lower because she's the one pushing them lower. Doesn't mean I don't want them to. I'm screaming in my head right now trying to remind myself we're in a club. But she's pressed perfectly against my body and the vibrations from the beat are filling my body. The sound's starting to drown out all common sense and I'm not so sure I care._

_She presses her ass into my center even harder, doing sexy little figure eights into my front. I can hear her panting slightly. I can even hear a few moans escaping her lips, and it's making me incredibly wet._

_Ashley keeps trying to move my hand lower and lower. I'm starting to give in because fuck I really want to…and then the song ends just as my fingertips hit wet lace. She releases the pressure on my hand and silently pulls it out of her skirt._

"_Fuck."_

_Her voice is hoarse. I wouldn't have known it was hers if it weren't for us being the only two in here. The room that was full of heavy breathing is quickly replaced with The Weeknd Earned It. Slowly Ashley trails our hands up her midriff, slowly between her breasts…she brings my fingertips to her lips, tracing them back and forth on her bottom lip before taking them into her mouth. She sucks delicately and gently massages my fingers with her tongue. She slowly pulls them out and I'm left speechless._

_She carefully turns around to meet my stunned face. I don't even get a smirk, she seems as stunned as me._

"_You're a great dancer," she husks out._

_I don't even remember moving…but by the look on her face I must've done something right._

_She lays her hand on my chest and starts to gently shove me backwards until I crash into a wall. I gaze into those dark eyes, surprised by her sudden actions. Ashley reaches between us with one hand, placing it behind my knee. She pulls my knee forward just enough so she can straddle my thigh. The music's so slow and sensual…her hips begin to grind with the slow sexy beat._

_I know for a fact she's wearing a thong. And I know for a fact she's beyond wet. I can feel some of her wetness through the holes in my jeans on my thigh. I bite my lip, moaning and throwing my head back. As she's breathing heavily, she drags her lips along my collar bone and up my neck._

"_Spread your legs a little," she tells me, breathlessly._

_I obey and she slips her thigh between my legs. As she grinds down onto my thigh, her thigh grinds into my jean clad center._

"_Mmmm fuck," I groan._

_She tangles her hand into my hair and pulls my head down so I'm looking her directly in the eyes. She has her bottom lip between her teeth, and a spark in her cloudy eyes. She leans in and I shut my eyes in anticipation._

_The kiss is deep. Not rough, but soft, filled with so much passion. It isn't rushed. It doesn't follow any rhythm of the music, it's completely unexpected. Instinctively I hold my hand up against our faces, covering our lips that are unhurriedly moving together, so that if anyone were to walk in they couldn't share this moment with us._

_She stops her grinding and stands us up fully, paying her entire attention to my lips. It's as if everything stops around us. Ashley pulls away, resting her forehead against mine. She chuckles, shakes her head and smiles._

"_What," I whisper, confused._

"_Is there anything you're not good at," she opens her eyes, peering into mine._

"_Am I good a good kisser or something?"_

"_Very good," she takes my top lip between her two and plants a sensual kiss, before pulling away._

"_You're not so bad yourself," I giggle._

"_Well I try," she rolls her eyes._

"_You really don't have to," I eye her gorgeous body up and down._

"_Hmmm…why don't we go get a drink before I fuck you right here," she tells me._

_I chuckle slightly but I'm not entirely sure that she was joking._

**Author's Note:** Love to hear what you think.


	4. Chapter 4

**Rock My World**

**Chapter Four: Just Hear Me Out**

**Author's Note: **Sorry I haven't posted in a bit. I've been really busy with work. I'm trying to post at least once or twice a week. But with work and school stuff it's tough to find time. Thanks so much for the reviews, love hearing from you guys.

Painfully I close my eyes, not wanting to remember anymore. Truthfully I don't remember much of that night after that. We drank some more and then we ended up in a tattoo parlor. Why? I have no idea really. That's what alcohol does. Ashley and I ended up getting tattoos. On the inside of my left wrist I tattooed "A" and on the inside of her right wrist she tattooed "S". After that, it's all hazy.

I start picking at the wrist band that covered my left wrist. The door burst open, causing me to jump to my feet.

"Are you cooled down," Luke asks.

I nod my head.

"Okay, come with me."

I follow him back to the conference room and take a seat. The man in the suit and the two body guards are standing by in the room. Luke settles down next to me.

Out of nowhere Ashley bursts through the doors.

"Oh! Miss Davies, good thing you're here. We're going to sort this whole thing out," the suited man explains.

"You're fired."

We all stare at her in shock.

"Are you deaf? All three of you are fired now get the hell out of here."

"But Ashley," the man in the suit starts.

"Get the fuck out now," she screams.

The previous employers of Ashley Davies, quickly scramble out the door.

"I'd fire them too. Look at her lip," I smirk.

Ashley shoots me a glare.

"Shut up Spencer," Luke says, exasperated with the whole situation.

We hear a huge commotion coming from the hallway. It sounds like stray cats in an alley fighting.

"Where is she?! She did what?!"

The door to the conference room slams against the wall.

"Ashley why the hell am I getting a call that my sister got punched in the face?! Look at your mouth! What did you do now?!"

Of course…it's Kyla.

My eyes land on Lucas, trying to gauge his reaction. They haven't seen each other in over a year. Things didn't really work out for them after the stuff with Ashley went down. She basically told him that Ashley was more important than he could ever be, and she walked away. Needless to say, she's not on my favorite people in the world list right now. I could punch her too for breaking Luke's heart like that. And I know he's still in love with her. He hasn't dated anyone, not even looked at another girl since her.

Kyla's glare at her sister greatly falters when she sees who else is in the room.

"And oh my god Spencer and my ex-boyfriend are here. Nice. Great. Wonderful. Can I see you in the hall Ashley, like I don't know…right fricking now!"

Kyla quickly takes Ashley out of the room. Luke has a blank expression on his face, but I know it's killing him right now to see her.

"You okay," I place a hand over his.

His face scrunches up in confusion.

"Kyla didn't know Ashley was here with us? I don't get it."

I didn't really consider what he just said till now. Kyla was always a terrible actor. And her face was completely dumbstruck when she saw us. She had no clue about the meeting. Then Ashley just fired all those people like it was nothing. Things aren't making sense.

"Do you think she knew," I ask.

"No," he answers, flatly.

"Are you insane Ashley?! I didn't agree to become your manager for this crap," Kyla's scream echoes from the hallway.

"I don't know what this bullshit is but I'm done with it and I'm leaving," I rise from my seat.

Luke doesn't attempt to stop me. I'm sure this day has been just as overwhelming for him as it was for me.

I open the door only to have the Davies' sisters blocking my way. Ashley has the leather cuff on her right wrist undone and she's showing Kyla something. I don't get a good look of what it was because she quickly covered it up when they both caught sight of me.

"Spencer," Kyla blurts out in surprise.

"This reunion's been great and all, but I'm out of here," I move past them.

"Wait Spencer," Kyla calls out.

Facing her fully, I can't help but look at her in disbelief.

"Are you seriously fucking talking to me?"

"What," she asks, taken back.

"Don't act all innocent. I don't care what you say. You're just as involved as this piece of shit," I point at Ashley.

"Spencer-," she tries again.

"Are you seriously still trying to talk to me? If you know what's good for you, you'll shut your mouth. Because I have no fucking problem kicking your ass too. Don't think I forgot about you breaking my best friend's heart," I get in her face.

She looks like she doesn't know what to say. She even looks really hurt by my comment. Fuck her.

"We can at least hear them out," Luke says, appearing out of nowhere.

I open my mouth to argue but decide to just go with it when I catch the way he's looking at Kyla. If it weren't for him I'd be kicking her ass right now.

"Shall we," he asks.

We silently head back into the conference room. I take a seat next to Lucas, and the Davies' sisters sit across from us.

"So, what's this about," I ask, impatiently.

"Well see…we uh," Kyla stumbles over her words, looking to Ashley for help.

"I want to be the number one artist of all time. Even better than Michael Jackson, the king of pop himself," Ashley states.

"Getting rid of your company was a great start," I scoff.

Ashley got rid of her company a few months ago. Literally just gave it away for no reason. Who does that?

"We need you for this Spencer," Kyla butts in, not giving Ashley a chance to respond to my comment.

"What the fuck do you need me for and why the fuck would I want to work with either of you pieces of shit?! To trash my name even more? Yeah fucking right."

Get fucking real.

"Our album sales were never higher than when you two worked together before. Even all the publicity boosted our sales."

"Speak for yourself," I scoff.

Seriously are you kidding me?! I'm trying to keep my mouth shut here for Luke but this is bullshit. Publicity fucking trashed my career and everything I worked for! I'm a fucking joke because of them, especially Ashley. If it even got out that I was here with Ashley Davies right now, the little shitty remaining bits of my career would blow the fuck up.

Ashley sighs loudly.

"Listen, in a few months there's going to be the 2015 music awards. The biggest award show of the year. If I can make one more amazing album and make enough sales, I could become not only the number one artist of 2015, but of all time. I'd be named the number one selling artist ever. Better than The Beatles," Ashley explains.

"Do it yourself then," I reply.

Fucking bitch.

"That's the thing. I only have until this award show to become the number one artist of all time. After that, time's up."

"So?"

Like I give a shit.

"Sooo I've looked back through all my albums to see which ones made the most sales. Out of all my albums I picked out the two that stood out the most. That was when we worked together and right after we stopped working together."

"Why would I work with you Ashley?!"

"You're really asking me that," she smirks.

I narrow my eyes at her, warning her to shut her mouth.

"From what I've seen and heard, you haven't been making much sales. I could help with that."

"That's because of you! Fuck you!"

"You want to," she quirks an eyebrow.

"That's it, I'm kicking her ass," I jump up from my chair.

"Oh please Spence, you know you miss this," she motions to her body as she leans back in her chair.

And with that final remark I leap across the table, knocking Ashley out of her chair and onto the ground. We roll around on the floor and Ashley somehow manages to get on top of me, straddling my hips and holding my hands on either side of my head.

"Damn Spence, I didn't know you wanted me that bad," she husks out into my ear.

I shut my eyes tightly, trying to move my ear away from her warm breath.

"Okay that's enough," Lucas says, pulling Ashley off me.

I rise to my feet, charging at Ashley. Luke easily holds me back.

"Can you give us a minute," Luke asks them.

They leave the room and Luke lets me go.

"What do you think?"

"I think hell no," I yell.

"It's an idea," he shrugs.

"Could you work with her?!"

"Ashley's a bit…" he begins, unable to finish.

"Yeah exactly."

"What do you want to do Spence?"

"Leave. I'm fucking done with this," I march to the door.

"Finally come to your senses babe," Ashley asks in a sultry voice.

Something just snaps inside me and I shove her up against the wall, my forearm pressed against her collar bone.

"What the fuck do you want Ashley," I yell in her face, my voice cracking with anger.

"I thought that was obvious," she smirks.

"Over a year later and you're still the same sarcastic bitch you were then!"

The playful glint in her eyes grows dull and her face falls, forming an unreadable expression.

"It's been a year. There's a lot you haven't seen," she states, calmly.

"Yeah well I've seen more than enough now," I scoff.

"You sure you don't want to see more?"

It sounded like a sexual remark. And I would've believed it was meant to be one if it weren't for her demeanor and the way she was looking at me.

"Like I said…I've seen enough," I scowl.

She raises her eyebrows at me and quickly flips us around. Once more she holds my hands on either side of my head. She presses her hips into mine to keep me still, and ever so slowly she leans in so she can whisper into my ear.

"Well you haven't seen the last of me. I can promise that."

And just like that the pressure of her body on mine is gone and I'm left frozen still against the wall, unable to speak. Her words leave me stumped and uneasy. Not a frightened uneasy. More of an unsure feeling.

"Fuck off," I force out, storming off.

Luke quickly follows behind me.

"Keep in touch," Ashley calls out.

"Fuckin' bitch," I mutter.

When we get to the parking lot, Luke finally decides to speak.

"Well that was interesting."

"That bitch is fucking crazy. I hope I go the rest of my life without running into her again," I mumble.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:** Listen I'm just writing for fun and if people like it then that's a real bonus for me. If you don't like it then it's as simple as not reading it anymore. I respect when someone is **respectfully** honest with me but it's beyond annoying when people get childish and rude for literally no reason. You don't have to flip out because you don't like it. Just don't read it.

**Rock My World**

**Chapter Five: Let's Do It**

**TWO WEEKS LATER…**

"It's the same thing again," Luke tells me, after hanging up the phone.

"Again? A couple weeks ago you said they were dying to work with me!"

"They were. But about that. I have some bad news..."

"Ugh what now?"

"Rumor has it Ashley Davies is responsible for this."

Ashley Davies?

"What do you mean?"

"A buddy of mine heard she's been paying people off to not work with you," he says, slowly so that I understand the situation.

"Are you serious?!"

"I couldn't believe it either," he says.

"She can't do that!"

"Apparently she can," he shrugs.

I can't believe she would go that far! Who the hell does she think she is?!

I grab my jacket and head for the door.

"Where are you going?"

She wants to play this game, I can play.

"To give that bitch a piece of my mind! Hasn't she messed with my life enough?"

"I don't know Spence…"

"What's not to know? I'm kickin' her ass," I scoff.

"Maybe you should actually consider this. We both know Ashley, she doesn't back down easily," he says.

"You're kidding right?"

"We're still in the same position we were two weeks ago, and now Ashley's making it impossible for us to find any business whatsoever unless it's with her. She's not leaving us with much of a choice. She knows this is your dream and you won't back down. She knows you Spence."

"She doesn't know me."

"Maybe not like she used to, but she knows how to work with you," he points out.

Music…it's been my dream since I was a little girl. It's everything to me. I used to believe she understood how important it was to me, but after the way things went down I realized that the only person she cares about is herself.

"I don't know Luke," I sigh loudly.

"It's up to you Spence," he tells me.

"Am I actually considering this?"

"We might not really have another choice if we want to be something big."

"As my manager what do you think I should do," I ask.

"You could give it a shot. Doesn't mean that you have to like it. This is for your career. You guys will be working together but you could always record stuff on your own so you don't really have to work with her. We could just tell people that you are."

"Oh…"

"But as your friend I don't want you getting hurt again," he continues.

I smile at his kind words.

"You know being a singer is my dream," I tell him.

It truly has been my dream ever since I was little. As much as I hate the thought of working with Ashley, I'm just not ready to give that dream up yet. I've worked so hard for this. Luke and I both have…

"I know Spence. Do you really want to do this?"

"It's what we've been working for," I shrug.

"Then I say let's do it."

**A FEW HOURS LATER…**

Luke and I enter the familiar conference room finding Kyla and Ashley already there. Ashley's leaning against the conference table with a cocky expression on her face.

"Change your mind gorgeous," Ashley asks.

"Shut up Ashley," I roll my eyes.

"I'm why you're here aren't I," she continues on.

Luke nudges me gently, encouraging me not to engage with her.

"I'll do it. I will have conditions though," I state firmly, folding my arms across my chest.

"We'll write up a contract," Kyla agrees.

"And let's get one thing straight. We're not friends and I don't plan on being friends with either of you. I still think you're both cunts," I say.

"Okay…we're cunts and not friends. I get it," Kyla rolls her eyes.

"So how do you want to do this," I inquire, not wanting to spend any more time here than I need to.

Ashley whispers something into Kyla's ear.

"What we want to do is announce the pair of you at the upcoming MTV Music Video Awards by you guys going together. And when asked by the papp we're going to casually announce that you two are working on an album together," Kyla explains.

"I just have to go with Ashley to the MTV Awards? That's it?"

"And sit by her of course."

"Fine," I sigh obnoxiously.

"So it's settled then," she asks.

"Obviously," I scoff.

"I can't wait to work with you Spencer Carlin," Ashley holds out her hand, grinning happily.

I smile at her and make my way towards her.

"Go fuck yourself," I walk past her, flicking her off.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: **Hope you like this chapter guys.

**Rock My World**

**Chapter Six: Surprise!**

"Nice limo," Luke clears his throat, trying to defuse the awkward silence.

Luke and I got picked up by a limo about twenty minutes ago. You'd think any time spent in a limo would be exhilarating, but it's pretty excruciating right now.

"Yeah," she responds, timidly.

We're on our way to the MTV Music Video Awards. Slight problem though. Kyla and her driver picked us up. No Ashley. And maybe I should be thrilled that I don't have to be in a confined space with her. But we arrive to the award show in about seven minutes. Meaning that in seven minutes Ashley and I are supposed to announce our new album. As if reading my mind Lucas opens his mouth,

"Is Ashley meeting us there orrr…?"

"Yeah yeah she's meeting us there."

The awkwardness between them is even worse.

"So she'll already be there on the carpet," I ask nervously.

"Who," she asks, confused.

"Ashley," I clarify.

Is she serious?

"Oh…yeah. Of course."

Luke and I share a look.

What the hell's up with her?

"Kyla," I grab her attention.

"Yes?"

"I really hope she's there," I warn.

"Me too," she mutters under her breath as we pull up to the red carpet.

"Wait what?!"

She quickly jumps out of the limo, waving to the photographers.

"Oh my god Luke she's not even here," I start freaking out.

"Alright just calm down. I'm sure she's already inside."

"Fuck this! Driver drive!"

"Spencer…Spence just breathe."

"This was a mistake. I'm not ready for this-."

I'm yanked out of the limo by Kyla.

"Spencer?!"

"It's Spencer Carlin!"

"Miss Carlin!"

"Miss Carlin!"

"Can I get a statement Miss Carlin?!"

"Are you and Kyla here on a date?!"

"What would Ashley say about this?"

What the fuck?!

I turn away from all the camera flashes to find Luke, who's just getting out of the cab. He quickly rushes to my side.

"Are you all here on a date together?"

Okay what fucking idiot said that?!

"Actually. We're all here as friends just coming to see the show. Despite everything we're all really great friends," Kyla grins.

She places a hand on my back, posing for the photographers. I almost grab her wrist and push her onto the ground, but I quickly remember where we're at. How could I forget with all the damn cameras?

I look to Luke for support. He waves his hand as if saying go ahead.

"Ashley and I are-."

"Really great friends too," Kyla cuts me off.

I give her a "what the fuck" look.

"Okay let's hurry up and get inside," Kyla hastily pulls me with her.

"What the fuck was that Kyla?! That wasn't anything like we planned," I whisper, irritated.

"Yeah, you're right," she agrees, frantically.

"What the hell's going on?! Where's Ashley?"

"Um about that. I don't actually know where she is…"

"What does that even mean?!"

"She said she'd meet us here that's all I know okay," she finally tells me.

"Well that's a bunch of crap! I knew I shouldn't have done business with you!"

"Just sit down and I'm sure she's going to show up! You know how Ashley is."

We take our seats in the very front row near the stage. Luke sits between Kyla and I. My eyes land on the empty seat next to me.

"Yeah, unfortunately I do. This is a disaster Kyla," I lean over Luke to tell her.

"I know okay," she groans, lowly.

"Let's just hope Ashley shows up, and on the way out we announce the album," Luke says.

"Fine," I sigh.

"Okay, I agree," Kyla says.

"Kiss ass," I mutter.

"WELCOME TO THE MTV MUSIC VIDEO AWARDS! HERE TO OPEN THE SHOW IS ASHLEY DAVIES WITH HER NEW SONG!"

"Holy fucking shit! She's fucking preforming Kyla?! A fucking heads up would've been nice!"

"I didn't know!"

"Bullshit you didn't know!"

"I didn't!"

"Let's just get through the show guys," Luke pipes up.

"Let's just hope I don't kick Kyla's ass then hop on stage and kick Ashley's ass."

"Really? Again with the ass kicking? Are you going to call me a cunt now too," Kyla sneers.

"You are a cunt!"

"GIVE IT UP FOR ASSSSHHHLLLEEEYYY DAVVIIEEESSS!"

Everyone in the audience goes insane, as loud guitar strumming fills the large theater. The stage lights up and Ashley appears front stage, guitar in hand. She's in a pair of stylish torn jeans with a black midriff top, looking like a rock star as always.

"_Let me know that I've done wrong. When I've known this all along. I go around a time or two. Just to waste my time with you!" _

"_Tell me all that you've thrown away. Find out games you don't wanna play. You are the only one that needs to know…"_

"_I'll keep you my dirty little secret (Dirty little secret)! Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret (Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)! My dirty little secret…"_

"_Who has to know?"_

She wouldn't…

"_When we live such fragile lives. It's the best way we survive. I go around a time or two. Just to waste my time with you."_

"_Tell me all that you've thrown away. Find out games you don't wanna play. You are the only one that needs to know…"_

"_I'll keep you my dirty little secret (Dirty little secret)! Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret (Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)! My dirty little secret…"_

"_Who has to know?"_

She sets her guitar down, grabs the mic, and jumps off stage. Slowly she makes her way towards me…

"_The way she feels inside (inside)! Those thoughts I can't deny (deny)! These sleeping thoughts won't lie (won't lie)! And all I've tried to hide! It's eating me apart! Trace this life out!"_

She's right in front of me now, mere inches away. Luke and Kyla are literally keeping me in my seat by holding onto my wrists. I could strangle her right now.

Ashley straddles my waist, resting her weight on my lap. The smell of her perfume fills my nose as she leans in. A few pieces of her hair brush against my cheek, and her breath tickles my ear.

"_I'll keep you my dirty little secret (Dirty little secret).Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret (Just another regret),"_ she sings, seductively.

She thrusts her hips into me once before leaping off my lap. She starts walking back to the stage, jumping with the beat.

"_I'll keep you my dirty little secret (Dirty little secret)! Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret (Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)! My dirty little secret! Dirty little secret! Dirty little secret!"_

"_Who has to know,"_ she shrugs, her eyes glued to mine.

"_Who has to know?"_

Fucking bitch…now everyone knows! And it's not even true!

"Oh my god…I had no idea she was going to do that," Kyla gasps.

"Everybody just stay cool," Luke says, wide mouthed.

"That's fricken blasphemy," I yell in a whisper.

"Thank you everybody for being here tonight and welcome to the MTV Music Video Awards! To kick things off I want to announce my new upcoming album with Spencer Carlin," Ashley announces, back on stage again.

A bright light lands on me, practically blinding me. Everyone cheers loudly and cameras begin to flash from all over the place.

"Get on up here Spencer!"

No no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no.

"Oh hell no…"

Ashley jumps off the stage, once more making her way to me.

"What are you doing Ashley? This isn't what we agreed on," I seethe.

So far from it.

"Don't be shy Spence. I think it's safe to say everybody already knows my dirty little secret," she says, away from the mic in her hand.

"You've got a lot of those dirty little secrets huh?"

"If you only knew," she winks.

She grabs my wrists and yanks me from my seat. She wraps my hands around her neck and hugs my waist tightly.

"If we weren't in front of all these people right now," I begin in a growl.

"Such a naughty mind Spence. You can have me all to yourself later," she spanks my butt.

"Good…I don't want anyone to see when I murder you," I tighten my grip on her neck.

"Never knew you liked it so rough Spence," she places her hands flat on my ass, giving a firm squeeze.

I yelp in surprise, releasing my grip on her.

"Spence we're at the awards show! We can't do that here," she says into the mic.

The crowd laughs and coos.

"You're dead Davies."

She leads me onto the stage, with an arm around my waist.

"She looks hot tonight, right people? Give it up for Spencer Carlin!"

Everybody in the audience applauds loudly, as they eye my black dress, that's clinging to my body.

"We're so happy to be here tonight and announce our new album together. What about you Spence," Ashley continues.

I'm going to kill you if you keep rubbing my side.

"I couldn't be happier. I'm honored to be here. But I do feel as though we're holding up the show," I reply into the mic.

Just get me off this stage.

"I'm sure it's okay Spence," she reassures.

"I just apologize to the host, for putting them behind schedule."

She's so inconsiderate.

"Apology accepted," she smirks.

My jaw about drops to the floor. Cheering and laughter erupts from the crowds. She's fucking hosting this shit too?!

"I'm Ashley Davies the host of your MTV Music Video Awards! How do you guys feel about Spencer being my co-host tonight?"

Everyone applauds.

Fuck.

No.

"Oh well I'm not so sure that I-."

"Looks like the host already prepared note cards for you," she cuts me off, shoving cards into my hands.

"…"

"What a damn good host. Why don't you go ahead and read the first card Spence," Ashley tells me, handing me a mic.

"Doesn't look like I have much of a choice, seeing as I've been thrown into this," I mutter into the mic.

I get a small chuckle from the audience. I don't think they realize that this wasn't pre planned out. At least not for me it wasn't.

I start to read the card,

"Wow Ashley you look banging tonight…..are you serious?"

Everybody's laughing hysterically.

"Go on, it was just getting good," she grins.

This is bullshit on a whole new level.

I continue on with the notecard,

"Just kidding. No, not really. She does look pretty banging. Anyways it's time to announce the winner for Best Hip Hop Video…if you love these artists as much as I love Ashley's ass then it's going to be tough to decide who's the best…"

"Spencer," Ashley gasps, in fake surprise.

It's going to be a long fucking night…


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: **Thank you so much for all the support and those continuing to read, it makes my day to read all the sweet reviews. I'm just doing this for fun and it's good to know people actually like it.

**Rock My World**

**Chapter Seven: Well That's A Start**

"Goodbye everybody and have a great night," Ashley ends the show.

We stroll to the back of the stage, waving our goodbyes. As soon as we're backstage and out of sight I throw the note cards all over the floor. I grip the collar of Ashley's shirt and slam her into the nearest wall. She throws me her infamous smirk as I glare daggers at her.

Before I can proceed somebody clears their throat. I keep my hold on her but find with my eyes the crazy fuck who would get in my way right now. A couple of backstage workers. They look completely confused and unsure of how they should go about handling this. I've been playing good all night so I really can't, nor do I want to, find the words to explain the situation.

"Sorry, but can you give us some space? She really wants to fuck me right now," Ashley says, slyly.

"Um…your sister Miss Davies wanted us to find you after the show and lead you to your backstage room...she says she'll meet you there after the show."

Ashley reaches up with one hand, placing her hand on my tightened jaw. She turns my head so I'm looking into her eyes.

"Not that this isn't hot but that's probably a more appropriate place to do this…right Spence? Wouldn't want any more naughty pics taken," she tells me.

I grit my teeth so hard that my jaw begins to ache. My nails are digging into my palms through her shirt. I swear my entire body is shaking I'm so fucking angry. How dare she fucking bring that up!

"Let's go," she runs her thumb along my jaw.

I wrap my fingers tightly around her wrist, ripping her hand off my face.

"Where's the room," I bark at the two backstage workers.

The two workers jump in fear, while Ashley simply chuckles. She's so dead.

They fearfully lead the way while I roughly pull Ashley along with me. They open the door for me and I throw Ashley into the room. I slam it shut behind me.

Ashley peels her shirt off and tosses it on the ground, leaving her in a black lacy bra. She rests her hands on her hips.

"Didn't know you wanted me so bad. Maybe we should've just done it out there," she chuckles lightly, causing her stomach muscles to tighten.

Never taking her sight off me she plops down in a chair in front of the mirror, resting her feet on the table. She leans back in the chair, eyeing every inch of me. Her fingers casually land on the waistband of her pants, and she skillfully undoes the button.

"Well…you got me all to yourself. You just going to stand there?"

"Ahhhhh," I scream, charging.

"Holy shit," she jumps out of the chair, knocking it over.

I start throwing whatever I can and she effectively dodges everything.

"You couldn't just stick to the plan," I yell.

Ashley holds her hands up in surrender, quickly backing away from me.

"Okay okay so I should've stuck with the plan."

"You think?! And what the fuck was with those notecards?! Every sentence was about me wanting to bang you!"

Ashley bites her lips, trying to conceal her amusement.

"It's not funny," I yell, picking up a largely decorated fruit basket.

Her eyes widen in shock. She slowly approaches me.

"Spencer just put down the fruit basket…"

"…"

"Okay so it wasn't funny and I shouldn't have done it…"

I arch my eyebrows at her as she steps even closer.

"And okay yeah I should've made better notecards…"

I raise the basket into the air more.

"Okay okay I mean I shouldn't have made any at all and stuck with the plan…"

"And?!"

"I shouldn't have come in here and taken my shirt off. I get it, that was too much…"

I start to lower the fruit basket.

"…but you shouldn't have been checking me out all night if you didn't want any of this. Oh who am I kidding, you so want this," she smirks, motioning to herself.

"You cocky self-arrogant asshole," I toss the basket and launch myself at her.

TEN MINUTES LATER…

(NO ONE'S POV)

"Are they in there," Kyla fearfully asks the backstage worker.

"Yes."

Kyla reaches for the door handle.

"I wouldn't go in there though…they uh said they needed some alone time."

"Oh my god Luke they're probably killing each other in there," she whispers to him.

"I don't hear anything though," he whispers back.

"Are you sure they're in there," Kyla inquires.

"Positive. The noise died down about two minutes ago."

Kyla starts to pull on the door handle but soon finds it won't budge.

"Luke it's locked or something!"

Lucas starts to fiddle with the handle.

"There something stuck in front of it! You have to pull on it hard," Ashley calls out from inside the room.

"Fuck off," Spencer yells at Ashley.

"At least we know they're both alive," Lucas yanks the door open.

"Oh my god…what the hell happened in this room," Kyla cried out.

Various items were thrown all over the entire room. The mirror was cracked. But that wasn't as bad as the holes in the walls. There were even a few in the ceiling. There were pieces of a large hand woven basket scattered across the floor. Worst of all fruit covered the entirety of the room. The room was trashed beyond repair. In the middle of the room on an expensive couch that is now stained and torn laid two sticky figures.

(SPENCER'S POV)

After the fruit basket was thrown things got really messy. I'm covered in fruit from head to toe and so is she. Not that I give a shit that she is. I only happen to know because she's on top of me.

I'm basically face down on the couch right now. She's straddling my ass, with one hand against my back holding me down and the other keeping my feet from kicking her. Her discarded shirt now wrapped around my wrists, which are tied behind my back.

"Get this bitch off me!"

THE NEXT DAY…

"So uh…that could've gone better," Luke breaks the silence.

We're all sitting around the table reviewing the various magazines and newspapers discussing yesterday's events. Ashley and I made every front page and cover.

"You think," I scowl, glaring at Ashley.

"I don't know why you're looking at me. I thought the award show went well," Ashley says.

"Oh you do huh," I inquire incredulously.

"As a matter of fact I do Spencer. One of the magazines even said it was the best award show ever."

"Yeah in _Jugs_, which we're on the cover of!"

I grab the magazine from the pile of all the others and throw it down in front of her.

Some dude with a camera managed to sneak backstage. A few seconds after Kyla and Luke got into the dressing room a man with a camera appeared out of nowhere. Snapped some very good photos of Ashley and I.

"Okay well you're the one that started chasing after him," she scoffs, referring to the photographer.

"This is your fault," I accuse.

"Okay and running after a _papp_ with a _camera_ with your _hands bound_ was a brilliant idea," Ashley rolls her eyes.

"I was trying to stop him!"

"Is that why you were lying on the floor," she asks.

"I wasn't lying on the floor!"

"Could've fooled me Spence."

Okay so here's what happened. I started chasing after the guy with my hands tied behind my back by Ashley's shirt. If you've ever tried running with your hands bound behind your back, you'll know it's very difficult. So I decided while I'm running I was going to jump into the air, tuck my legs, and quickly maneuver my hands so they were in front of me…that didn't exactly work. In fact, it was so far from what I imagined.

I managed to get my hands right at the back of my knees before I fell flat on my ass. Right in that moment Ashley came racing around the corner, effectively tripping over me. Her face landed in my crotch, and her inner thigh landed on my face. So it basically looked like we were 69ing. That's what the man stopped to take a photo of. And that's what's on the cover of _Jugs_, along with the caption: _Best. Award Show. Ever._

"You do realize that nobody even cares about the album now right?"

Ashley grabs four magazines from the large pile, tossing them in front of me like I did to her.

"They do," she shrugs.

"Four of thirty."

"Okay so this is a slight unseen setback. We've still got everybody's attention though. We just need to steer it in the right direction: do some talk shows, preform together, and more importantly we need to get into the recording studio."

"Were we going to decide together this time or do you have some shitty notecards?"

"My note cards are not shitty!"

"And there's no way I'm getting with you in the recording studio."

"Jeez Spence you don't have to _get with me_, I was talking about making music. But if you want to make something else with me…"

"You're a dick Ashley. I don't know why I agreed to work with you," I grab my things and head to the door.

"We'll start recording tomorrow Spence!"

"Doubt it," I chuckle, as I slam the door.

"She wants me," I hear Ashley say.


End file.
